


Love and Snow

by AsaiasWolffe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaiasWolffe/pseuds/AsaiasWolffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Revised- Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam spend their first Christmas together post session. -Revised-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of decent fanfics, so I took up the reigns and am trying for myself :D Also it is not done! If you all wouldn't mind, I would be extremely grateful for any constructive feedback you may have. I know it probably isnt that good, so ill try and fix it and make it longer...

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and today is the 6th of December. You are counting down the 19 days until you and your lovely matesprit, rose, Share your very first Christmas together post session. You are extremely excited, although you don’t show it. Much.  
“Explain it to me one more time?” You ask, knowing very well what the answer would be.  
Rose sighed and said “Christmas is the time of year that people get together with family and friends to exchange gifts and enjoy each other’s company.”  
You nod and exclaim “I still haven’t gotten anyone any gifts!” A panicked look spreads on your face.  
Rose puts her hands on your shoulders and says in a soothing voice “Its ok Kanaya, it’s only December 6th. You have lots of time to get everyone a gift.” Rose looks in Kanaya’s eyes and says “Its ok you just need to calm down”  
You cup Roses cheek and say “I know, its just... this is my first human Christmas. Christmas is so much different than 12th perigee. I want it to be perfect.”  
Rose smiles that cute little grin of hers. She kisses you and says “Don’t worry, it will be. Come on, let’s go shopping.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
After a few hours of shopping, you and Rose stop at your favorite little café. Rose goes off to find you two a couple of seats while you get the orders. After you have a particularly nice conversation with the new cashier, you walk over to where Rose was seated. “Mmm, that’s perfect. Exactly what I need.” Rose says as you hand her her Cappuccino.  
You sit with your own tea and say “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. After that escapade, I could use a break” you say as you take a sip of your tea and set it down. You close your eyes, and lean back in your chair, enjoying the chance to relax. With your eyes still closed you ask Rose “Who do we still have to get presents for?”  
“We still need to get one for Dave, Tavros, and Gamzee. Fairly easy people to shop for. For Dave you just need to get something he deems ‘ironic’ or ‘cool’” Rose says, letting out a sigh.  
Kanaya sat up and says “What about a paint set for Gamzee, he does love his colours.”  
Rose smirked, thinking about Gamzee painting. “That’s a great idea. How about a little bull plushy thing for Tavros?”  
You smile and say “There, now we only have Dave left, the hardest of the bunch to shop for.” As you finish your sentence you spotted movement out of the corner of your eye. When you look over you see that it is Karkat and John, and that they are fast approaching. John smiling and waving, Karkat with his hands stuffed in his pockets wearing his usual demeanor.  
Rose glances up at you from her drink and looks where you are staring. Seeing what you are staring at, she says “Hey guys, I didn’t think you worked today.” After the end of the session, most people went different ways and did different things. Karkat in particular, owns the café that you and Rose are currently enjoying yourselves at.  
“We don’t, but we thought we would come and check on things here, Karkat doesn’t like to leave the café with new managers for too long.” John said looking at Karkat accusingly.  
“Don’t you remember the last fuckass we left in charge? We almost lost the only delivery boy I trust because of his bullshit.”  
John rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways what are you two doing on this fine December day?” Frowning at her near empty cup Rose said “Just doing some Christmas shopping,” Rose smiles at you and say “and enjoying each other’s amazing company”  
You smile back and ask “What are you two doing for Christmas Dinner? I don’t suppose you will be joining us, will you?”  
Karkat answers this one saying “John’s father wants to meet me, so we will be spending Christmas with there. What fuckasses have you two managed to rope into joining you?”  
Both you and Rose chuckle at this but Rose is the first to answer “Well we have ‘roped’ Dave and Terezi,” she pauses finishing her drink. You finish for her by saying “and Gamzee and Tavros.”  
Karkat, still having not gotten over the rough breakup between him and Terezi, grunts in almost annoyance at the mention of the two.  
Almost automatically John puts his hand on Karkats shoulder in hopes of keeping him calm. “So I hear that Tavros and Gamzee are together.” John says.  
“Mmmm yes they are, and I dare say they are a good couple, Tavros does a great job at helping Gamzee handle his anger and in return Gamzee keeps him safe. Not to mention that being in a relationship seems to make Tavros more confident with himself.” you say. After the session ended everyone who had died and became a ghost was given a second chance at life, almost as if the game was rewarding them for trying.  
Sighing at her empty cup, Rose says “As nice as it has been to see you two, we should be heading off, we need to get these presents home, and it’s about time to feed Chairman Meow.”  
John squints his eyes and questions “Chairman Meow?”  
You finish your tea and stand up, putting on your jacket. Simultaneously saying “That would be our cat, Rose picked the name, As you can tell.”  
John chuckles and says “Oh, I see. Well we won’t keep you two any longer.” John then takes Karkats hand and says “Let’s go check on that new manager.”  
Karkat blushes lightly and says “Have to make sure he isn’t fucking anything up. Are you two going to be here on the Thirteenth? You two would be one sorry pair if you missed the live acts I have lined up. Actually your brother is going to be performing with Jade on that night.”  
Rose turns to you and asks “We don’t have anything scheduled that day, do we?”  
You think for a moment before saying “No I don’t believe we do. We will definitely have to see it.”  
Karkat nods before succumbing to Johns pulling on his arm.  
Rose glances out the window and a big smile spreads across her face like wildfire. “Look!” she said. You look out the window and quickly understand why Rose is smiling like that. Fluffy snowflakes are falling from the sky. Before you have time to react, Rose grabs your hand and pulls you outside, eager to see the first snowfall of the year up-close.  
“Our first Christmas outside of the game, and more importantly our first Christmas together, and it looks like it is going to be a white one.” Rose says, looking at you. Eyes full of affection for the beautiful troll, for her beautiful troll.  
Unable to help yourself, you wrap your arms around Rose, locking her in your tight embrace. You then lean in and kiss Rose. Rose presses into you returning the kiss with vigor. You are the one to break the kiss. Looking in Roses eyes, smiling a smile of pure happiness, you say “Come on, let’s go home.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
6 Days Later, the day before the show. 12 days until Christmas Eve  
You were the first to rise this morning. You make your morning tea and set the coffee machine to brew a pot, god forgive if Rose doesn’t get her morning coffee. Tea in hand, you walk over to look out the window of your 3rd floor apartment. Ever since the day at the café it has snowed at least once every day and the city looks absolutely beautiful with a layer of snow on it.  
All of a sudden you feel the warm and familiar embrace of Rose on your back.  
“Whatcha lookin at?” Rose asks shortly before planting a kiss on your neck.  
“I was just enjoying the view.” You reply, smiling.  
Rose snickers and says “I was enjoying a different view not too long ago” before she placing her chin on your shoulder.  
You turn your head and give her a kiss on the cheek. “I think your coffee is ready.” you say after.  
“Oh thank god.” Rose says before walking over to get herself a cup.  
You stop in the living room and say “Rose… isn’t there supposed to be a tree in the house at Christmas?”  
Without looking up from what she was doing she says “Yes, people generally put a Christmas tree up and decorate it, why?”  
You look at her and ask “Why don’t we have one?”  
This stops Rose in the middle of preparing her coffee, she then looks at you with a stunned look on her face. “I forgot about the tree…”  
Looking at her face it was easy to tell that rose was upset; whether it was about not getting a tree or not noticing they didn’t have one you will never know. You proceed to walk to Rose’s side and say “It’s ok Rose, we can go get one today”  
Rose nods “I know, I just can’t believe that I forgot about the tree. After my coffee I’ll get ready and we will go get one. You will need your chainsaw though.”  
You nod in understanding. Rose then proceeds to finish preparing her coffee and takes a sip. You smile at her, just glad to see Rose isn’t upset anymore.  
“Hey, tomorrow is the day of the show, isn’t it?” You say, knocking Rose out of her coffee induced trance.  
Nodding her head Rose says “Yeah it is, we will have to figure out what we are going to wear”  
You smile at this, Rose knows just how much you love fashion and to dress her up. “Don’t worry I’ll take care of that” You say with a grin.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
2 Hours later you and Rose are finally leaving the house, Rose having conscripted John into helping you two get a tree; they meet him at the local U-Pick Tree Farm.  
As soon as John sees them he waves and starts to jog to them.  
“Hey guys. How you two doing today?” John asked  
You’re the first to reply “Not too great to be honest, John. We just realized we haven’t gotten a tree yet.” John chuckles at this “Don’t worry about it; me and Karkat didn’t get ours until two days ago.”  
Rose smiles at this “Well at least we aren’t the only ones.”  
John then asks “Anyways, down to business, what are you looking for in a tree?”  
Rose looks at John and says with just a hint of mockery in her voice “Come on John, its Kanaya and my first Christmas together. Obviously I want it to be the perfect tree.”  
John chuckles “Yeah, should have known that one. Let’s get a move on or we will be here all day.”

1043 trees later.

“So how are you and Karkat doing, John?” You ask.  
“We are doing great.” John says.  
“Well that’s good; I don’t ever really remember him being as happy as he is now.” You say, smiling.  
John smiles back at you and says “Well now that he doesn’t have to worry about getting himself and everyone else killed all the time he is finally able to settle down some, and he really loves the café, it’s his pride and joy.”  
You frown at John and say “Oh come on John, you’re not giving yourself enough credit, he seems happier now that he’s with you.”  
John looks down at the ground for a second before meeting your eyes “You really think so?”  
“I know so” you say, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Thanks Kanaya” John says.  
From up ahead Rose yells back to them “Hey, I think I found it!”  
You and John grin at each other before running to where Rose is standing.  
“Well damn, you did.” Is all John has say.  
Rose smiles, obviously quite pleased with herself. The tree was perfect, no visible imperfections and it just looked all around great. “Well, let’s cut it down and get it home.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
